save
by hydnia
Summary: Kaizo hanya ingin adiknya aman.


Bahkan ketika Fang bersikeras untuk ikut bersamanya mengembara galaksi, Kaizo menatapnya setajam pisau.

Hei, ia menghabiskan dua puluh tahun hidupnya untuk melindungi sang adik kecil dari bahaya. Ia sudah bersumpah kepada ibunya. Kaizo sudah meneteskan darah di pedangnya dan mengucap perjanjian kepada ayahnya. Setelah semua itu, adik kecilnya ini ingin ikut bersamanya menantang bahaya?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu yang Kaizo mau. Ia dan kedua orang tuanya ingin adiknya aman.

Harus diakuinya, menjadi keras sekaligus penyayang merupakan hal yang sulit luar biasa. Ia tahu seumur hidup Fang menganggapnya dewa, melihatnya sebagai makhluk terkuat sejagad raya. Bertempur bersama kakaknya yang terkuat merupakan impiannya.

Otak Kaizo serasa menyempit, memikirkan kata yang tepat agar adiknya tidak ikut dengan pilihan ucapan yang bagus. Ia harus tetap terlihat kuat tapi juga penyayang. Oh ya, manusia menyebut diri mereka yang seperti itu dengan sebutan apa? Tsundere? Terserah.

Kelam sekali, pada akhirnya Kaizo menjawab,

"Kau tidak akan berguna untukku. Karena kau tidak berguna di pasukanku, bahkan di dunia."

Kaizo tahu ia akan menyesalinya nanti. Sangat.

* * *

.

* * *

Seorang prajurit berpangkat kapten seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Tidak luput. Teliti. Tangkas. Cermat.

Bukan seperti ini.

Kapal angkasanya sudah berada di orbit Jupiter ketika ia mendengar suara pipa—atau kunci? Sesuatu yang berat, pokoknya—terjatuh di ruang kontrol. Kebetulan, sangat kebetulan sekali, ia sedang lewat dekat sana menuju toilet. Suara tersebut membuatnya lantas membuka pintu ruangan dengan cepat dan menemukan Lahap tertidur di depan layar komputer raksasanya.

...oh, iya, tentu saja. Ada seorang lagi.

Adiknya, yang sedang mengutak-atik komputer itu. Entah mencari apa. Mukanya terkejut melihat kakaknya yang kini tahu keberadaannya di sana.

Beranglah Kaizo, menyadari bahwa adiknya itu sama sekali bukan seorang penurut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" geramnya, Fang mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tak bersenjata. Di belakangnya, layar menampilkan posisi kapal yang sudah sangat dekat dengan orbit Mars. Mungkin tiga atau empat jam lagi sebelum mereka berputar-putar termakan di atmosfer Jupiter dan tenggelam di permukaan planet gas raksasa.

Fang menunduk, matanya melirik Lahap yang entah bagaimana bisa tetap tidur di suasana segenting itu. "Aku ingin ikut dengan Abang. Membantumu. Ibu dan Ayah sudah beri izin."

"Keparat!" umpatnya, selama sedetik Fang mengangkat alis ketakutan, baru tahu kakaknya bisa bicara kasar. Kaizo tidak sekasar itu sebelumnya. Sekarang muka abangnya itu merah seperti delima. Berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Kakinya refleks mundur sebelum punggungnya terbentur keyboard komputer. Kini kepala Kaizo berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

Telunjuk Kaizo menusuk kasar dada Fang yang hanya tulang. Rasanya sakit, tapi tidak bisa dilawan. "Kau membuntutiku dari rumah? Harusnya kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan! Kau mengecewakanku! Sudah kuduga kau memang tidak berguna."

Bagi seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun, ucapan itu jelas menyakitkan. Fang baru saja menyelesaikan pelatihan militernya dua bulan lalu, pengalaman pertama penting baginya. Kesempatan yang langka melihat abangnya memiliki misi khusus tepat saat dirinya sudah lulus pelatihan. Menurutnya, misi bersama orang terdekat akan jadi pengalaman yang bagus.

...sepertinya tidak berlangsung semudah itu padanya.

Tak disangkanya kakaknya akan semurka itu, namun ia menantangnya. "Abang berencana pergi ke bumi, bukan? Aku bisa membantumu! Aku akan berguna, aku berjanji! Abang akan melihat kejayaan dengan ikut sertanya aku dalam misi ini. Percayalah padaku!"

Sejujurnya, tak ada yang lebih menghangatkan hati Kaizo selain adik yang memohon dengan sangat kepadanya, mengharap bantuan dan izinnya. Kakak di belahan dunia mana yang tidak luluh dengan semua itu? Kaizo bukan salah satunya.

"Baiklah, adik kecil. Kau yang tidak berguna ini kuizinkan ambil andil dalam misiku."

Fang mendengus puas, bisiknya menggumam yes yes berulang-ulang.

"Oh iya," kata Kaizo tanpa balik badan. Kini tubuhnya sudah ada di bibir pintu ruang kendali. Menatap kosong pada Lahap yang masih enak tidur, pandangnya beralih kembali pada adiknya. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Kapten. Jangan pernah gunakan panggilan kekeluargaan lagi kepadaku hingga misi jangka panjang ini berakhir."

* * *

.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari berputar di orbit Mars (sengaja, biar Kaizo mendapat banyak waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana cara 'mengusir' adiknya dari misi ini), Kaizo akhirnya mendapat pencerahan.

Ah iya, mengapa tidak terpikir sejak awal? Harusnya ia bisa memikirkan itu sembari menjalankan misi. Ia tidak perlu berkata kasar terhadap adik kesayangan. Malah, ia jadi akan terbantu karenanya.

Meninggalkan Fang di planet hijau antah berantah. Jauh dari rumah. Jauh dari mana-mana. Meninggalkannya seorang diri demi menuntaskan misi di planet yang baru ia kunjungi. Tentu saja.

Fang adalah adiknya, ia pasti bisa.

Mata ungu adik memandangnya sedih. Ia baru saja diterima dalam pasukan, namun kini harus berpisah lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, Kaizo juga mana mau begitu. Ini dilakukan semata-mata untuk menghindarkannya dari bahaya. Misi Kaizo berjangka panjang dan tidak mungkin ia membiarkan adik tercintanya turut menghadapinya. Terlalu berbahaya. Adiknya harus selalu aman.

Bumi tempat yang aman.

...seharusnya.

* * *

Boboiboy punya Monsta

saya rindu abang Kasim #udah

abang kapan jadi baik sama adik sih saya bosen liatnya jahat mulu ke Fang tapi bae ke BBB yg adik sebenernya siapa coba? #kzl

plis rnr~


End file.
